Sweet Revenge
by Snakeshark196
Summary: Warning some spoilers are in this fic for TDPI. Warning there may be some OOC characters and Topher is bashed quite a bit This takes place during the end of Three Zones and a Baby. Chris and a secret ex contestant team up and make a certain PI contestant pay for his crimes. What will happen, you have to read to find out. Rated T for violence, some language and sexual references.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama anything and no profit is being made off this fan fic. **

**Warning: Some Characters are OOC. And there is a lot of Topher bashing.**

**This is dedicated to I'll Cover Angel & Collins. She is one of the most awesome people ever. So you should definitely read her work.**

* * *

"Chris you are eliminated," Topher praised. Pointing directly at the host.

"Say what now?" Chris asked confused.

Topher fished a cell phone out of his pocket and showed Chris, "I am now the new host. You've been replaced."

Chris simply quirked an eyebrow while the rest of his team gasped.

"Yeah," Topher boasted, "I am now taking over. I'm in charge. A newer better host. Younger and better looking."

"Yeah, um," was all Chris could say with out snickering.

"Who said you're host?"

Topher and everyone turned to see an old familiar face standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Sky asked.

"I'm here to settle the score with him," Courtney pointed to Topher, who had gasped again.

Chris then burst out laughing, "And Topher," he said, "You can't trick the trickster." He said in his producer voice.

"Yeah..." Topher said, "This looks bad."

"Of course it does," Courtney smirked cracking her knuckles.

"What are you goanna do?" Topher whimpered.

Courtney grabbed Topher and pulled him out of view of the cameras and the other campers.

"What is she doing here?" Jasmine demanded.

"She's just having a cameo," Chris replied.

"Anyway, he'll be the one getting eliminated," he said to Jasmine, Scarlett, and Sky. "You're all safe, for now." He said with a wicked wide grin. "Now off with yah."

"Wait, what's happening with Topher?" Jasmine asked.

"Don't worry about him," Chuckled as he walked off, leaving the three girls to exchange glances.

Chris reached his trailer, the only comfort on the island. When he entered he found Topher tied to a chair with Courtney looming over him.

She saw Chris. "So what should we do with him?" She asked.

"Kick his ass," Chris punched his palm.

Courtney smirked as she launched a fist into the cheek of Topher.

Topher yowled in pain as he felt the pain launch through his jaw.

"Come on guys, stop," Topher pleaded.

"Never," Chris laughed, as he grabbed a baseball bat which made Topher gasp even worse.

Chris swung the baseball bat backward and then brought it in low and brought down hard on Topher's testicles.

Which made his yowl even more, which was even more when Courtney socked him in the eye with a fast righty.

Chris then took the baseball bat and slammed it against Topher's knees.

"This is for stealing my cell phone, you bastard," Chris growled.

"Sorry," Topher said as tears stained his faces, that being of how much pain he was in. Meaning his cheek, his eye, his knees, and his testicles.

Courtney ignored his plea as she took the baseball bat from Chris and slammed it into Topher's testicles again. As hard as she could. "No children for you."

Chris just folded her arms as he smirked. "Thanks for the favor Court."

"No prob," she stopped for a brief sec, before delivering a punch to Topher's nose. She heard a crack. "Yes," she said shaking her fist.

"This has to be illegal," Topher whined.

"It may be," Chris chuckled. Kicking Topher as hard as he could in his shin. Which was a lot more painful than thought.

"My lawyers, will make sure we don't get in trouble," Courtney added.

Chris grabbed Courtney in his arms and held her. "I am so glad your 21 now."

"Me to," she added as the two began to make out. Which made Topher gag.

The two separated and looked at Topher, whose eyes went wide as dinner plates.

"What do we do with him now?" she asked.

Chris smirked as he went over to his desk, opened a drawer, and retrieved an object from it.

He showed Courtney who slightly gasped and Topher who whimpered even more.

Chris took his pistol and put it to Topher's head. "I say we play Russian Roulette. "Three of these bullets are dudes and three are not."

"Please don't," Topher begged. "Sorry for trying to take over as host."

"To late," Chris grinned.

"Um, Chris," Courtney interrupted.

"What?" Chris barked

"Um...I don't think my lawyers will be able to avoid us going to jail if you shoot him." She replied.

"Well, looks like we'll need a cover up then won't we," Chris laughed, spinning the cartridge so the bullets were all random.

Courtney tried to stop Chris, but the host put the pistol back to Topher's head and pulled the trigger.

Topher closed his eyes and awaited the bullet. He heard the bang and then...wetness. He felt the side of his head go completely wet.

He reopened his eyes to see Chris on the ground laughing like a hyena.

"What's going on?" Topher gasped.

"It's a water gun," Chris replied, throwing it at Topher and having it clock him in the temple. "And look." He pointed to Topher's pants, "You pissed your pants." This made Chris laugh even more.

Courtney was disgusted by that part but couldn't help but chuckle herself. "It was kind of funny."

After like 10 minutes. Chris wiped away the last tear and then smiled, "Lets get him into the cannon."

10 more minutes later. Topher was in the cannon, still tied to the chair, with wet pants, broken nose, swollen cheeks, and bruised kiwi's. Chris shot him out and he and Courtney watched as he was sent over the horizon.

"And that's 8 down and six to go," Chris smirked. "Seven if you include you," he said to Courtney.

"And now it's time for us to have some fun," Courtney said tracing a finger over Chris's chest.

Chris went wide-eyed in excitement. He grabbed Courtney's hand and dragged her back to his trailer.

"Whoo, we're goanna have sex," he bellowed as loud as he could.

"Not so loud," Courtney scolded him.

"Who's goanna know?" Chris laughed as the two disappeared into the forest.

Unbeknown to him. He had dropped his condoms back at the cannon.

* * *

**Again dedicated to ICAAC. Hope yah like it. **

**Well until next time...**


End file.
